Hard to Keep Secrets
by JodyW
Summary: Everyone has a secret or two some are just harder to keep than others. But no matter how hard you try they all come out in the end. Megastien
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a secret or two; some are just harder to keep than others. But no matter how hard you try they all end up out in the end.

**Chapter 1**

"We're here!" Megan exclaimed as the plane set down. "I can't believe we're actually here, I'm so excited!"

"Calm down," Sebastian chuckled at her enthusiasm.

It was Saturday evening and they had just made the trip from Cascadia to compete in the Hampstead Tournament. They had been selected from all the students at Cascadia to represent the school and the junior's tournament.

They sat in their seats chatting about the tournament while waiting for the plane to taxi to the gate. Finally the doors opened and they were allowed to disembark. Sebastian got their carry-ons out of the overhead compartment; he carried Megan's for her. They made their way through the gate toward the luggage carousel. They easily found their bags, and then headed outside to find a cab. They got in and Megan gave the driver the directions to their hotel.

It was late when they pulled up in front of the hotel. Sebastian paid the driver and got their bags out of the trunk. Megan took in everything around them. The hotel was huge, and looked very fancy. Right across the street was the stadium where the tournament would take place.

"Sebastian, look! It's huge!" Megan said pointing towards the stadium, "Let's go check it out," she said excitedly.

"It's late, and I'm hungry. We can go tomorrow." Sebastian said hauling their bags towards the hotel entrance.

"Fine" Megan said. She followed Sebastian into the hotel.

They checked in and then went up to their rooms, which were right next to each other. Sebastian carried Megan's bag into her room for her.

"I'm going to change, the let's go down to dinner" Sebastian said as he left her room.

"Ok, sounds good" Megan responded. She quickly freshened up then explored the room while she waited for Sebastian to come get her for dinner. The bathroom was huge, with beautiful tiles, and had a big tub with jets. The room itself was so nice, a queen size bed, couch, and a mini bar. She went to the window, their rooms were on the front of the hotel so she could see across the street to the stadium, it looked even bigger from here, and she could see some of the courts. She looked around the room again and noticed a door. _It must go to Seb's room_ she thought. She went over and tried the knob, it was open.

"Hey Seb, check it out. We have adjoining rooms" she said opening the door, she instantly blushed bright red. There in front of her was Sebastian standing in his underwear, also blushing. "Sorry!" she said giggling and shut the door. "Hurry up, I'm hungry" she called to him through the door trying unsuccessfully to suppress her laughter.

"Ok, just a minute" he called back.

A few minutes later he knocked on the adjoining door. Megan went and opened it.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go" he said.

They headed down to the hotel restaurant. "Let's forget that happened, ok?" he said on the way.

"Yeah sure, what happens at the Hampstead stays at the Hampstead" she said laughing.

"Right" he said laughing too.

After dinner they went back up to their rooms. "Want to watch a movie?" Sebastian asked her when they were outside the doors.

"I don't know, we should get to bed, you know, the tournament and all" she replied.

"Come on. We don't have any matches tomorrow, and we should take advantage of the freedom while we have it" he laughed.

"Well… ok, I'm just going to put on my pajamas first" she gave in.

"Ok, knock when you're ready" he told her then went into his room.

Megan went into her room. She put on a tank top and her favourite pajama bottoms, and brushed her teeth. Then she knocked to the adjoining door to Sebastian's room. He opened the door and smiled at her. Her breath caught in her throat, he was standing there in pajama bottoms and an old shirt, but to her he had never looked better. She blushed a bit at her thought.

"So what should we watch?" he asked

"I don't know. What's on?" she said

"Well lets find out" he said. He turned on the TV and sat on his bed. "How about this?" he asked. He had found a movie on one of the channels.

"Sure, I like this one" she said. She went and sat beside him on the bed.

There were some scary parts in the movie, and at one point Megan shrieked and grabbed Sebastian's arm. He laughed, but he had felt something, a spark, when her skin touched his. Megan moved closer to him when there was another part that scared her. He put an arm around her protectively. She smiled, he made her feel so safe, she was starting to admit to herself that she did have feelings for him, and maybe he might feel the same way. The movie went on, and by the end of it they were both asleep, Sebastian with his arm still around Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian woke up the next morning; his arm was still around Megan. He looked over at her, she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; she had a small smile on her face. He wondered what she was thinking. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her; she blushed.

"Uh… we should get downstairs before we miss breakfast" she said pulling away from him.

"Wait" he said pulling her back. He leaned in and kissed her.

She was shocked, but kissed him back. Then she realized what they were doing, she blushed deep red. "I should go" she said rushing back to her own room. She shut the door and sank to the floor against it. "Oh my god he kissed me!" she whispered to herself. She had butterflies.

Megan had a quick shower. She kept going over the moment in her mind. I can't get involved with him, she told herself; it would complicate things too much.

She was getting dressed when Sebastian knocked at the door. "Just a minute" she said. She finished dressing then went to the door.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go" she said, not able to make eye contact with him.

They didn't talk about the kiss, they avoided the subject, and talk was kept strictly about the tournament. After breakfast they went across the street to tour the stadium. Around noon they went back to the hotel for lunch. They had a court booked for some practice time that afternoon, so after lunch they changed into workout gear and went out to the courts. When their practice time was up they went back to their rooms to shower then went down to the restaurant for dinner. After dinner they went back up to their rooms. Megan made some excuse about wanting to get to bed early and disappeared into her room.

The next day went pretty much the same. They stuck to safe topics like the tournament, and the school work they had to do while they were away. That day they would play in some qualifying matches, and then the tournament matches would start two days later. They both did very well in their qualies, so they wouldn't have any matches the next day.

"Um… we should really talk about… you know… the other night" Sebastian said when they were on their way back to their rooms that evening after dinner. He opened his door and gestured for her to come in. She hesitated, but she followed him in.

"What's there to talk about?" she said. He looked a little hurt by her comment.

"It's just that… I mean… um… I like you Megan" he finally managed to get out.

"You do?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean of course I do. I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you" he confessed. "You're beautiful Meg" he added. She smiled at him.

"I like you too" she said

"Good" he said. He went over to her, and leaned down to kiss her. "Stay here tonight" he said.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Come on, we can just watch TV or something" he said.

"Well ok, I guess" she said. "I'm just going to change first." She went to her own room, brushed her teeth, and put her pajamas on then went back to Sebastian's room. He had put on pajamas too. He looks so cute, she thought examining him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked seeing her thoughtful expression.

"Nothing" she said blushing. She is so cute when she blushes, Seb thought.

Megan went and made herself comfortable on the bed next to him. She grabbed the remote away from him and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that" he complained, trying to take the remote back.

"Not anymore" she laughed, holding the remote out of his reach. He lunged for it tackling her, but she got away. "Nice try" she said laughing. He went after her again, tickling her. She shrieked and giggled. They wrestled playfully over the remote, until Sebastian had her pined. He looked down at her and their eyes met, he felt the spark again. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back. While she was distracted he snatched the remote out of her hand.

"Ah ha!" he said in triumph. He leaned back, and switched the TV back to what he was watching.

"Hey!" she said shoving him in the shoulder. They watched TV for a while. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He thought she was so beautiful, and he loved that little half smile she would get when something in the show amused her.

She noticed him watching her, and it made her feel good. He had his hand on the bed beside him; she reached over and put her hand over his. She looked up at him, and he looked at her. Her hair fell in her eyes, and he reached over to brush it away. She smiled her half smile, he couldn't resist; he kissed her. They made out until really late, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Megan woke up in the morning; Sebastian's arm was around her waist. She stayed where she was, she didn't want to disturb Sebastian, who was still asleep.

"Morning" Sebastian said to her when he woke up, and he kissed her on the forehead. They lay in bed for awhile longer together.

"I'm going to shower" Megan said awhile later. "Let me know when you're ready for breakfast." Then she disappeared into her own room. As soon as she shut the door, Megan flopped backwards onto the bed. "He likes me! He likes me! He likes me!" she whispered hugging herself. She was so excited and happy, she felt like she would burst. After she had calmed down a bit she got in the shower. When she got out of the shower she got dressed for the day. She put on her work-out clothes because she and Sebastian had some more court time booked after breakfast.

"Megan, you ready?" Sebastian asked knocking on her door.

"Yep, lets go" she said opening the door. They walked down the hall towards the elevator, on an impulse; Sebastian reached out and took her hand. She smiled up at him, and he squeezed her hand.

After breakfast they went over to watch some of the qualifying matches before their scheduled court time.

The tournament started the next day, both Megan and Sebastian did very well in their respective matches, and both kept advancing in the standings as the weeks went on. They watched each others matches whenever possible. They warmed up and practiced together whenever their schedules allowed, and they spent every night together in Sebastian's room.

Friday came, the semifinals were that morning, and they were both still in.

"Good morning" Sebastian woke Megan with a quick kiss. They got up, showered, dressed, and went down to the restaurant for breakfast. After breakfast they headed across the street to warm up for their matches. Megan's match was first, Sebastian took a seat in the stands so he could watch.

"Game set match O'Conner" the announcer said over the loud speaker. Sebastian jumped to his feet and cheered. Megan heard him through the crowd and waved. He went down to congratulate her with a hug. He wasn't able to celebrate with her long; it was time for his semifinal match to start.

"Game set match Dube."

"Yes!" Sebastian said punching the air with his fist. Megan was waiting for him on the sidelines when he came off the court.

"Good game" she congratulated him. "Let's get some lunch" she suggested. He nodded, and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back towards the hotel. As they were exiting the stadium they were bombarded by reporters.

"How does it feel to be in the finals?" "Tell us about yourselves." "How do you feel about your competition?" "Are you two and item?" one reporter asked, noting Sebastian's arm around Megan. The questions came all at once, and many tape recorders and microphones were shoved in their faces.

"Sorry, we don't have time for questions" Sebastian said very diplomatically. Then he ushered Megan away from the reporters and into the hotel. Megan froze when they were inside the doors. "Let's get lunch, I'm starved" Sebastian said. "What's wrong?" he asked when Megan didn't follow.

"Oh Seb… I don't think I can do this. I'm not good enough, I don't even know how I made it this far." Megan looked on the verge of tears.

"You can do it!" Sebastian said pulling her towards him, hugging her. "You wouldn't have made it this far if you couldn't. You can win, I know you can" he said and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him. "Now let's get some lunch" he said.

Sebastian again took a seat in the stands to watch Megan's match. She looked so determined. The look of intense concentration on her face made him laugh; he thought she looked so cute. He watched her every move throughout the game, never taking his eyes off her. She was so incredible to him; he knew he was falling in love with her.

"Game set match, O'Conner, O'Conner wins the women's juniors."

"Yes! Megs, you did it!" Sebastian cheered. He went down to the courtside. "You did it! I told you, you could!" He hugged her.

"Thanks, now it's you're turn. Go!" she said. He went to start his match. Megan made her way to a seat in a daze. She had won; she had actually won the entire tournament. She was so distracted by her thoughts and disbelief that she almost missed Sebastian's entire match. She tuned in just in time to see make the winning shot.

"Winner, Dube. Mr. Dube wins the men's juniors" the announcer said. Sebastian punched the air with his fist then waved to the crowd. He caught Megan's eye, smiled at her, and blew her a kiss.

Then they had the awards ceremony. The names of all the winners were announced and the trophies handed out. Megan and Sebastian posed together for pictures, and answered a few questions for the reporters. Eventually the crowd started to disperse, and the reporters trailed away. Megan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked regarding her with confusion.

"Nothing, it's just that, we just won the Hampstead! Can you believe that!" Megan exclaimed.

"Of course we did, we can do anything!" Sebastian said joining her laughter. He picked her up in a hug and swung her around.

"Stop Sebastian stop" she giggled. He set her down, and then kissed her. She shoved him playfully. "Come on, we should get some dinner" she said.

"Is that all you're having?" Sebastian asked her at dinner. "We just won our biggest tournament ever, you should spoil yourself" he said.

"Yeah, but we are still in training as soon as we get back" she replied.

"Come on Megs, one meal isn't going to kill you" he reasoned.

"Fine, I'll have some desert if it will make you happy" she said.

After dinner they went back up to their rooms. "I'm going to change, then let's watch a movie" Megan said.

"Ok, sounds good" Sebastian said.

Later, they were both changed and relaxed on Sebastian's bed. "Here's a good one" Sebastian said, finding a movie on TV for them to watch. "Today was good, wasn't it?" Sebastian said. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, today was good" Megan agreed. "I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow. I liked this, I wish we could stay here forever" she sighed.

"I know" he said, and kissed her hand. She pulled him towards her and kissed him, he kissed her back. Without even realizing she was doing it, her hands began to explore his body. He began to do the same, and she moved closer letting him know it was ok. They kept kissing each other then clothes started coming off, and one thing led to another.

"Did we really just do that?" Megan asked breathlessly. She was surprised with herself. She couldn't believe she had let this relationship get this far. She was supposed to be focusing on her tennis, not getting involved with some boy. 'But Seb isn't just some boy' she told herself, he was so much more than that, 'I think I'm falling in love with him' she thought.

"Was it… do you regret it?" Sebastian asked a little unsure.

"No. That's not what I meant" she answered. She paused a moment, then smiled at him. "I don't regret it at all, I'm happy we did" she said, and kissed him.

"Me too" he said relieved. He kissed her back and pulled her close.

The next morning Megan was woken by Sebastian shaking her. "Meg, wake up! We have to hurry, or we're going to miss the plane!" he said. Megan glanced at the clock by the bed; she saw the time and bolted up right.

"Oh my god, I still have to pack!" Megan jumped out of bed, gathered her clothes and went back to her room. She frantically started shoving her things into her suitcase, Sebastian did the same.

"I called a cab, it will be here in ten minutes" Sebastian called to her.

"Ok, I'm almost ready" Megan answered as she stuffed the last couple things into her bag. She did one last check of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Alright, I'm ready" she told Sebastian.

"Me too" he said. They went downstairs to the lobby to checkout. The cab was outside waiting for them when they were done. Sebastian loaded their bags in the trunk, told the driver where to go, and then they were off.

When they got to the airport they went straight to the luggage check in, and then had to run for their gate. "You two just made it" the gate attendant told them when they arrived. She checked their tickets and ushered them through the door.

"Whew! We made it" Megan said when they were finally in their seats.

"Do we really have to go back?" Megan complained. It was late Saturday evening; their plane had landed an hour and a half ago. They had grabbed a cab outside the airport, and were now driving up the driveway to Cascadia.

"We already are" Sebastian laughed. He unloaded their bags, and they headed in.

Megan went to her room to put her bags away. "Adena, I'm back!" she said walking in the door. She got no answer, Adena wasn't there. "I wonder where she is" Megan asked herself. She wandered out into the hall, and couldn't find anyone anywhere. Then she bumped into Sebastian outside the open.

"Hey" he said. "I was looking for Squib."

"Yeah, I was looking for Adena" she said. "The whole place seems deserted" she added. They walked into the open together.

"Congratulations!" Adena, Squib, and Cody came running up to them. The open was crammed with people; almost the whole school was there. Coach Gunnerson came up and congratulated them, and President Bates came and put an arm around each of them.

"Good job you two. You have really done Cascadia proud" he said to them. "I would like to commend these two for representing our school so well at the Hampstead" he addressed the entire group of students. Everyone cheered. Everyone congratulated Megan and Sebastian and bombarded them with questions about the trip and the tournament. After awhile the crown settled down and everyone started to disappear to go about their usual business. Megan, Sebastian, Adena, Squib, and Cody were left.

"You did it!" Adena said to Megan as the other two were talking to Sebastian. Megan instantly flushed.

_How could she tell, how did she know we did it?_ Megan's mind raced.

"You won!" Adena said when Megan didn't answer.

"Oh right, yeah" Megan said. _Don't be stupid Megs, she doesn't know anything no one does_ she thought laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adena asked.

"Oh, nothing… I missed you" Megan said changing the subject. The group chatted awhile longer, the topic switching from the tournament to what Megan and Sebastian had missed while they were away.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Megan said awhile later.

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Sebastian added. They both left together; Sebastian walked Megan to the girl's dorm and kissed her goodnight before heading back to his own dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They had been back at Cascadia for over a week. They had settled back into the old routines of classes, practices and matches. The Hampstead and what had happened between them was all but forgotten. Megan was starting to think that Sebastian did regret what had happened after all.

Then Sebastian surprised her. "Meet me tonight at the abandoned court." He said to her one night at dinner.

That night Megan waited for Adena to go to sleep, and then snuck out of the dorm. When she got to the court, Sebastian wasn't there yet. She walked to the middle of the court, and ran her fingers along the net as she waited.

Sebastian arrived and save Megan standing in the middle of the court. He snuck up behind her, and grabbed her around her waist. Before she could scream from surprise, he spun her around and kissed her. Megan was taken a back at first, but then kissed him back.

"I've missed you," Sebastian said as they broke their embrace.

"You see me every day," Megan said laughing.

"You know what I mean," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I miss what we had at the tournament." He gave her a slight frown.

"Quit trying to be cute," she said giving him a poke in the ribs.

"But I can't help it, I am cute," He said grinning widely. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her towards him to kiss her.

"We can still have it here," she said. She stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. She glanced around the court, her eyes falling on the old bus. She took Sebastian's hand and led him towards it.

She picked a seat near the middle, and sat down then pulled him down next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close to him. She kissed him and ran her hands all over his body. They kissed back and forth for a while then things progressed. Megan's hand went to Sebastian's zipper, clothes started to come off, and then he was on top of her.

Megan awoke with a start to realize that it was starting to get light out. "Oh no, we fell asleep!" she yelled and shoved Sebastian awake. They both scrambled for their clothes. Then after a quick kiss they ran off in opposite directions to their dorms.

Megan made it back to her room and into bed without waking Adena. She still had an hour before she had to get up, but she was too excited to get back to sleep. She lay in bed going over the events of the previous night. When the alarm went off she waited for Adena to go into the bathroom before getting up, so she wouldn't see she was still in the clothes from last night.

"What are you grinning about?" Adena asked her on the way to breakfast.

"Oh nothing, just a good dream," Megan replied.

"Ooh, about a boy I bet!" Adena teased. Megan just smiled.

At breakfast they joined Squib, Sebastian and Cody. Sebastian flashed Megan a smile, she blushed and smiled in return. Megan hardly ate anything, she was too distracted.

In classes that day she couldn't concentrate at all. All she could think about was wanting to be with Sebastian again. She was able to regain her concentration for practice.

After practice Sebastian came up to her. "I had fun last night," he told her.

"Me too," she replied. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "If we are going to keep… um… doing that… we need to get some protection." Then she walked off.

Later that week Sebastian approached Megan in the library. "Meet me tonight," he said handing her a condom and giving her a wink. She nodded and smiled at him.

That night they met again at the abandoned court. When Megan arrived she found Sebastian already waiting for her. He went over to her and greeted her with a kiss. Then she let him lead her to the bus. This time they didn't fall asleep, they parted ways and went to their respective rooms.

Their secret rendezvous continued for about a month.

One day after practice Sebastian invited Megan back to his room. "Squib has detention," he said. Megan agreed, she figured it would be nice to do it in a bed rather than a bus seat for once.

They snuck into the dorm, and quickly made their way to the room Sebastian shared with Squib. As soon as they were on the other side of the door they started taking their clothes off. Sebastian took Megan's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He easily picked her up in his strong arms and placed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her kissing her and exploring her body with his hands. She kissed him hard.

They lay in each other's arms trying to catch their breaths.

Just then they heard the rattle of the door knob. "Oh no, it's Squib!" Sebastian whispered. Megan hid under the covers, hugging her body against Sebastian's, trying to will herself invisible.

Squib came into the room and saw Sebastian in bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sick," coughed Sebastian trying to fake it.

"Oh really… then this is yours?" Squib teased holding up Megan's discarded bra dangling it in front of Sebastian.

Knowing they had been discovered, Megan peeked out red faced. "Shut up!" she said to a smirking Squib. "Turn around!" she ordered him. He complied, and she scrambled for her clothes. After a saying quick goodbye to Sebastian, and shooting a dirty look Squib's way, she fled the room.

Megan raced back to her room and flopped on her bed. She didn't even notice Adena in the room.

"Where were you?" Adena asked startling her.

"Nowhere… um just went for a run," Megan lied. Megan jumped in the shower, wanting to avoid any further questions from Adena.

She chastised herself for becoming so involved with Sebastian. She couldn't believe they had gotten caught, and by Squib of all people. It would be all over school by morning.

"Megan!" Adena yelled through the bathroom door. "Are you coming for supper?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," Megan yelled back over the running water. _If everyone is going to be talking about me then I don't want to be there to hear it_, Megan thought.

Megan waited until she heard Adena leave before coming out of the bathroom. She quickly grabbed some books and headed for the library. She hid in the very back until curfew.

When she got back to the room Adena was in the bathroom, so Megan quickly slipped into bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's with you lately?" Adena asked her the next morning.

"Nothing, I've just been busy studying," Megan replied.

Adena seemed to accept her answer and didn't press any further. They went to breakfast. Megan dreaded having to face everyone, but no one seemed to know. No one was whispering or staring. Sebastian must have threatened Squib into silence. _Thank god! _she thought.

All through breakfast she tried to avoid Sebastian's looks, and squib kept shooting her winks. _Well at least he hadn't told anyone_, she decided.

Megan managed to avoid Sebastian most of the day; she was just too embarrassed to talk to him right now. But he managed to corner her after practice.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess," she responded.

"Squib promised he wouldn't tell anyone," he told her.

"Good," she said. "I think we should cool it a bit," Megan told him.

"I guess, if that's what you want," he replied.

They didn't meet at the court all that week. Then on Sunday evening they were both in the library. Megan motioned for Sebastian to follow her. She led him back in the stacks to a secluded area.

"I've missed you," she told him.

"Me too," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Not here," Megan told him looking around. "Tonight."

That night Megan got to the court first she waited impatiently for Sebastian. He finally showed up. She ran to him and jumped into his arm kissing him.

"I missed this so much!" she said. "I want you so bad," she added between kisses. They quickly made their way to the bus, undoing buttons as they went. Once inside Megan pulled Sebastian on top of her. "I want you now," she said. He kissed her passionately. He wanted just as much as she did. They made love passionately and finished panting.

"Again," she said, so he continued. It seemed like forever, but had only been a short time. "I should get back," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. They gathered their clothes and parted with a kiss.

When Megan got back to her room she could tell Adena wasn't asleep, but she didn't care. She slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Megs! Wake up! You're going to be late." Megan was awakened by Adena's shouts. She sat up in bed, and was overcome by a sudden feeling of nausea. She shoved past Adena and ran for the bathroom to puke.

"Megs, are you alright?" Adena knelt beside her and held her hair. Megan threw up so hard, she began to cry.

Adena lead her back to her bed. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" Adena asked her.

"No, it's just the flu, or something," Megan mumbled in reply.

"Fine, I'll tell Wylie you're sick," Adena told her. Adena grabbed her books and went to class.

Megan crawled back into bed. She drifted in and out of sleep for awhile before the nausea hit her again, an she ran for the bathroom again.

At lunch time she was feeling much better, and realized how hungry she was. She went to the cafeteria and joined Adena and everyone else.

"Feeling better?" Adena teased when she saw Megan's plate piled high.

"Yes, much," Megan answered as she picked up her fork, she was so hungry.

"You coming to practice?" Adena asked her.

"Sure, I feel fine now," Megan answered. They went to practice, and then at supper time Megan was starving again.

Adena was shocked at how much Megan was eating. "Are you sure you're aright?" she questioned Megan. "I've never seen you eat this much."

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry ok!" Megan said defensively.

The next morning Megan woke up early. She again felt overcome with nausea. She raced to the bathroom. She turned on the shower so Adena wouldn't hear her throwing up. She didn't want her to worry. After the morning Megan felt fine the rest of the day. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her.

It wasn't until the fourth day in a row of waking up and having to puke that it hit her. She remembered the date and counted back and realized she was late, almost a month late!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Megan almost screamed at the realization, and broke down crying. She was pregnant!

"How could I let this happen!" she cried. "How could I be so stupid?" She didn't know what to do. _Calm down Megan and think! _she told herself.

"Megs? Are you done in there yet?" Adena broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Megan said through the door. She took a second to compose herself before emerging. She sat on her bed, thinking about what she was going to do, while she waited for Adena for breakfast. She knew she had to get a pregnancy test to be sure, but she would have to sneak off campus to get one. And how would she tell Sebastian? What would he think?

She decided that tomorrow she would find a way to town and find out for sure before she told him.

Adena came out of the bathroom. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to breakfast," Megan said.

At breakfast Megan did her best to avoid Sebastian's gaze, she just couldn't face him now. Megan was so hungry but tried to hide how much she was eating, she didn't want to bring on unwanted questions.

After breakfast they all went to class. About halfway through Megan started to feel the now all too familiar nausea.

She shot her hand up, "Miss Wylie, may I go to the washroom please?" Then without waiting for an answer Megan bolted out of the room. She made it to the washroom just in time, as puked up the huge breakfast she had just eaten.

She came out of the stall and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror and noticed how pale she was. She did the best to compose herself before returning to class.

Miss Wylie just glared at her when she took her seat. She made it through the rest of classes without incident.

After classes they all went to lunch. Again Megan was so hungry, and she again tried to hide it.

All through practice that afternoon, Megan had trouble staying awake, she felt so exhausted. Coach Gunnerson kept yelling at her to pay attention. After practice she tried to study in her room, but ended up falling asleep.

Adena came into the room and jolted Megan awake. She looked at the clock, and was shocked to see that it was almost six o'clock. She had been asleep for three hours. "You coming to supper?" Adena asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go," Megan answered.

After supper Megan was still so tired. She went right to bed. She had tomorrow all planned out. She was going to tell Adena she was sick again then sneak into town.

In the morning Megan woke up and as usual had to run to the bathroom. This time she didn't turn the shower on, so Adena would hear her.

Adena knocked at the door. "Megs, are you sick again?"

"Yeah," Megan managed to get out between puking. Megan came out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed.

"You should really go see the nurse Megs," Adena told her.

"I just need to lie down for awhile," Megan replied. "I'll go later," she promised when Adena gave her a stern look. Adena accepted the promise and left for class.

As soon as Adena was gone, Megan rushed to get dressed. She called a cam and arranged to have it meet her at the road. Then she grabbed her bag and packed it with a couple books and some power bars.

She opened the door and checked the hall to make sure it was empty. Everyone should be at breakfast now, but she had to make sure not to get caught.

She made it outside and made a dash for the driveway. She got to the road and looked back. _Good, no one can see me from here_, she thought. She sat at the edge of the road and waited for her cab.

It finally showed up. Megan got in and told the driver where to go, and they were off.

She had the cab drop her off in the middle of town. She spotted a payphone; she grabbed the phonebook, and started flipping through looking for a clinic. She found a free clinic that was just a few blocks away. She put the phonebook back, and headed there.

Finding the place was easy; it was going in that was hard. She finally worked up the courage to go in, and went straight to the receptionist.

"You can make an appointment, or wait for an opening," the woman told her.

"I'll wait," Megan replied. "Is there a washroom somewhere?" Megan asked, feeling a wave of nausea coming on. The woman pointed towards a door, and Megan dashed there.

As she was throwing up in the clinic's washroom there was no longer any doubt in her mind that she was pregnant. She went back to the waiting area, took out a book, and waited.

She only had to wait a half hour before the receptionist called her up. Megan was shaking as she made her way up. The woman gave her a cup and told her they needed a urine sample.

Megan went to the bathroom then returned to the receptionist. The woman led her down a hall, opened a door, and told her to wait there, saying the doctor would be in to see here in a minute.

The doctor came in, took the sample cup and stuck a strip in it. After a minute she held it up to look at it. "Ms. O'Conner is it?" she said looking at the chart. Megan nodded. "You are indeed pregnant," the doctor to Megan.

She then handed Megan a gown, and told her to go behind the screen and put it on, and that she was going to do an exam. Megan was terrified, but it was over quickly and wasn't as bad as she expected.

Then the doctor told her she was going to do an ultrasound to see how far along she was. Megan just stared at the screen trying to make something out.

"There, see that? That's your baby," the doctor said. "I'd say you're about eight weeks along," she added.

Megan was just shock. She was really pregnant, and really going to have a baby.

The doctor switched the machine off, and turned to Megan. "Have you thought about your options?" she asked.

Megan shook her head; she couldn't get any words out.

"Do you think you want to have this baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Megan blurted out. Her own answer surprised her, but that was the first thing that came to her mind. She couldn't kill her baby. She was going to have this baby. How, she didn't really know yet.

"Ok, well do you have a doctor?"

Megan shook her head.

"Ok, then I'd like to see you again in six weeks. You can make an appointment out front," the doctor told her. "And here," the doctor said handing Megan a bottle of pills, "these are prenatal vitamins, take one daily." Megan too the bottle and shoved it in her bag.

In a daze, Megan made her way back to the waiting area, and made an appointment with the receptionist. Then she called a cab to take her back to Cascadia.

She had the cab drop her off at the end of the driveway, and then made a dash for her room, praying that no one would see her. She got back to her room, flung herself on her bed, and cried.

_Pull yourself together Megan,_ she told herself. She had to figure out how she was going to tell Sebastian, and everyone else. But she couldn't tell anyone else, they would never let her say. And what would her parents say? This brought on fresh tears.

Megan wallowed in self pity for awhile longer then decided to meet everyone for supper.

"So, feeling better huh?" Squib teased when Megan sat down.

"Yes, I'm fine," she half growled at him.

On the way out after supper, Megan managed to catch Sebastian alone. "We need to talk," she told him, "meet me tonight."

"Sure," he answered.

Megan went back to her room and tried to study before going to meet Sebastian. She was having too much trouble focusing though; she kept going over in her head how she was going to break the news to him.

Adena finally went to bed, and as soon as she heard heavy breathing, Megan was out the door.

She got to the court and waited for Sebastian on the bleachers. He showed up and went to sit beside her, and started kissing her.

Megan pushed him away; he just looked at her questioningly.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"Ok," he said.

She couldn't get the words out. How was he going to react? Would he be angry? Would he want her to keep it too? All these questions kept running through her head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Seb, its big… promise you won't be mad, we screwed up, we are really in trouble," she said.

"Come on, you're scaring me," Sebastian said.

"I'm… Seb… I'm pregnant," she finally managed to get out in a whisper.

They sat there in silence for some time. "Say something!" she told him.

"I don't know what to say," he replied. "You're pregnant…"

"Eight weeks," she said. "I went to the clinic today," she told him.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I'm not getting rid of it, if that's what you think!" she said to him angrily.

"I didn't say that! But have you thought about this?" he asked.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it!" she said.

"Well do you want to keep it?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe," she said.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "We can't tell anyone though, they will kick us both out for sure." Megan began to cry. "I'm sorry. Oh Seb, what are we going to do?" she cried.

"Shh," he said holding her. "We'll figure this out." He kissed her and held her while she cried. "We should head back, you need your rest," he told her.

"Ok, walk me back?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. He helped her up, put his arm around her and they walked back to her dorm. He kissed her goodnight, and she slipped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Megan woke up and as usual had morning sickness. Somehow she felt a bit better now that Sebastian knew, and he wasn't mad. But she hake sure no one else found out. She hated having to hide something from Adena, but she had no other choice. She just hoped the morning sickness wouldn't last much longer.

When Adena was ready they headed to breakfast. Megan got a bowl of cereal and mostly just picked at it. She couldn't eat in the mornings, and would just end up throwing it up later.

She saw Sebastian watching her; she could tell he was concerned, so she tried to make it look like she was eating.

When it was time for classes Sebastian quickly stood up and took Megan's try to put it away for her. Then he picked up her books and carried them for her.

Adena shot Megan a look. "Look who's got their man whipped," she teased.

"Shut up," Megan laughed.

Megan made it through the entire morning of classes without have to be sick. _Maybe things are getting better_, she thought.

The next few weeks went by the same. Megan continued getting up early so Adena wouldn't hear her throwing up. And Sebastian did everything for her, treating her like glass. She was tired all the time; practice always took a lot out of her. And she was asleep early every night. She could tell Adena was starting to get suspicious. It was all getting really old.

"I think you're pushing yourself too hard," Sebastian said to her one day. "You need to take better care of yourself, for the baby," he told her.

"You need to back off!" she told him. "I don't need you running my life, waiting on me hand and foot, and never letting me do anything!" she added angrily and stormed off.

The next day Sebastian apologized. "I'm sorry I seemed controlling," he told her. "I'm just worried about you, and the baby. It's my baby too you know," he said.

"I know," she replied. "It's just that you're smothering me. I'm sorry for snapping. If you really want to be involved I have a doctor's appointment in a few weeks. Will you come?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" he smiled.

The week went on and Sebastian started backing off a bit, but he always kept a close eye on Megan. And Megan was starting to feel less and less nauseous each day. And finally on Monday she woke up and didn't have to throw up.

She was twelve weeks pregnant, _no turning back_, she thought. It was really starting to hit her, this was real, and she was really going to have a baby. She was scared to death, but also deep down really excited.

"Hey, are you getting up today?" Adena broke through her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm coming," she answered. Megan quickly got ready and she and Adena went off to breakfast.

On the way they met up with Sebastian and Squib.

"How are you doing today?" Sebastian whispered to her.

"Great!" she smiled up at him. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead, and then they continue on to breakfast.

Megan was feeling great; she got herself a heaping bowl of cereal and quickly finished it off.

"Jeeze Megs, chew!" Adena teased. Megan ignored her and glanced at Sebastian; he smiled back at her.

"So who's up for cards tonight?" Squib asked.

"I'm in," Cody said.

"Me too," Adena added.

"How about it Meg?" Sebastian asked her.

"Sure, I guess," she said.

"Ok, we're in," Sebastian said. They all finished breakfast, gathered their books and headed to class. Sebastian carried Megan's books and they walked holding hands down the hall. Adena and Cody exchanged looks and raised eyebrows over their interaction.

"Oh my god, finally!" Megan exclaimed when classes finished.

"What? I thought you liked classes?" Adena said.

"Not today, I have way too much energy!" Megan replied.

The gang headed to the cafeteria for lunch; Sebastian and Megan again holding hands down the hall.

Megan loaded her plate with pasta and vegetables. The rest of the gang gawked as she proceeded to finish the entire plate.

Megan looked up and saw everyone staring. "What?" she demanded glaring at them.

"Nothing," they all said returning to their own meals. After lunch they all went to get ready for practice.

Before practice Adena was in the stands watching Sebastian and Megan hit a few. Cody came and sat beside her.

"So what's up with Megan these days?" Cody asked Adena between snapping pictures.

"I don't know," Adena replied. "She's been acting really weird lately," she added.

"Maybe she's just happy," Cody said. "She and Sebastian seem to be getting pretty serious," she said snapping a few more pictures of the pair.

"Yeah," Adena agreed still watching the pair.

"Good game," Sebastian said to Megan when they finished. She had beaten him. He draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"How about a run after practice?" she asked him.

"Are you sure you should? You shouldn't over exert yourself," he said. Megan just glared at him; he glared back not backing down.

"Fine! A walk then," she said, a little annoyed at him.

"Sure," he said smugly smiling down at her.

Coach Gunnerson came out to the court, and everyone gathered for practice. After practice everyone headed to the locker rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you and Sebastian huh?" Adena said to Megan as they were sitting in the locker room. "You two are getting serious huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Megan blushed.

"So that's where you've been sneaking off to all those nights?" Adena asked.

Megan looked shocked. "You knew?" she asked.

"Of course! I'm not blind," laughed Adena. "You two did it, didn't you?" she asked. Megan just blushed again. "Oh my god, you did!" Adena squealed. "What was it like? Was it amazing? I bet he was romantic!" Adena raced with questions.

"It was… It is amazing," Megan said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ooh you are so lucky!" Adena said.

"Well I've got to get going," Megan said.

"Ok, well I'll see you later for dinner right?" Adena asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Megan answered.

Megan left the locker room and found Sebastian waiting outside the door for her. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," he smiled at her. He took her hand and they walked off.

They walked down a path into the woods. After about ten minutes of silence Megan stopped walking. She pulled Sebastian towards her and started kissing him. He held her around her waist and kissed her back. She started to go for the button on his shorts.

"Meg, we can't," he said.

"What? There's no one here," she replied gesturing to the empty clearing.

"We can't," he repeated.

"Come on Seb, we don't need a condom, I'm already pregnant," she teased.

"No, we just can't," he said. "It can't be good for the baby," he added.

"The baby's fine. It won't hurt it," she said.

"Look, I just don't think we should right now," he said.

"Fine," she said. "We can talk then."

"About what?" he asked.

"Arg! Forget it!" Megan said angrily and ran off. She ran all the way back to her room crying. She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Adena asked coming out of the bathroom. Megan just kept crying. Adena went to sit beside her on the bed. "Megs, what's going on?" she asked.

"I can't stand him! He's so clueless!" Megan cried. There was a knock at the door; Adena answered it. "I don't want to talk to him!" Megan shouted knowing it was Sebastian. Adena just looked at Sebastian, blocking him from entering.

"Meg, please. I'm sorry! Can we just talk please?" he begged. He looked at Adena who looked at Megan, Megan nodded to her.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner Megs," Adena said. She glared at Sebastian as she left.

Sebastian went and sat beside Megan on the bed. "What did I do?" he asked.

"What did you do...? What did you do? You knocked me up, and now you can't even stand to look at me!" Megan cried.

"Meg, that's not true! I love you!" he said

"You… you do?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, I love you!" he repeated.

"Oh Seb! I love you too!" She pulled him down on the bed next to her and kissed him. "Now we should get to dinner, everyone's waiting for us," she said. She pulled him up and they walked holding hands to dinner.

Adena saw them holding hands and shot Megan a questioning look. Megan smiled back letting her know it was all worked out.

After they all finished eating they headed to the open for cards.

They all gathered on the chairs, there weren't enough seats so Megan sat on Sebastian's lap.

"Hey, anyone up for a movie, I've got a new one?" Squib said after they had been playing for awhile.

"Is that your way of saying you're tired of losing?" Cody teased him. He stuck his tongue out in response.

"A movie sounds good," Adena said.

"Yeah," Megan chimed in.

"Ok let's go," Squib said. He and Sebastian snuck the girls into the boy's dorm and up to their room. Squib put in the movie, and they all gathered around on the floor.

Megan snuggled up to Sebastian and he wrapped his arms around her. A scary part in the movie camp up, and Megan squealed and jumped. Sebastian hugged her tighter, she felt so safe in his arms.

When the movie was over, Squib walked Cody to her house, and Sebastian walked Megan and Adena back to their dorm. Sebastian kissed Megan goodnight at the door.

"Ahh! He kissed you!" Adena squealed as soon as they were in their room.

"Of course he kissed me. I mean, we are having sex, he's kissed me lots before," Megan said.

"Well what happened this afternoon? You were fighting," Adena asked.

"Oh that was just stupid. And he told me he loves me!" Megan exclaimed dreamily. Megan crawled into bed and shut off the light.

"Megs! You can't just tell me that and then go to sleep! I want to know everything!" Adena said.

"I'm tired, we can talk about it tomorrow," Megan replied.

"Fine. Ahh! I'm so jealous," Adena said. Megan just smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning went the same. Megan and Adena met everyone for breakfast then they all went to classes, and then to lunch.

That afternoon their practice was scheduled on the indoor court. Megan and Adena were rallying while they waited for coach Gunnerson to arrive.

Sebastian and Squib were leaning against the bleachers where Cody was sitting.

"Man, when did Megan's boobs get so big?" Squib said watching Megan intently.

"Huh? Hey, shut up!" Sebastian replied angrily. Squib continued to stare at her. "And stop looking at her!" Sebastian added elbowing Squib in the side.

"What? Can't blame a guy for noticing," Squib complained. Cody smacked him in the head from where she was sitting. He stuck his tongue out at her; she just rolled her eyes at him in return.

Then Gunnerson showed up and started them doing drills. After practice they all hit the locker rooms. Megan showered and changed thane said bye to Adena, saying she was going to study.

Outside the locker room she found Sebastian waiting for her again.

"Hey," he smiled and greeted her. "Do you want to come hang out… er… in my room? Squibs gone to his guitar practice," he asked her.

"Um, sure, I guess for a little while," she replied.

"Great!" he grinned at her.

The headed back to the boy's dorm, making sure they weren't seen. They made it to his room and shut the door behind them.

"So what did you want to do?" Megan asked him as she sat down on his bed.

He went to sit at the desk. "I don't know. I thought we could talk about… um… you know…" he said.

"The baby Sebastian? If you can't even say the word…" she got up and started to leave.

"Megan wait!" he pleaded. "Yes… the baby. I thought we could maybe find some information on the internet or something,' he said gesturing at the computer in front of him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really. I want to be a part of this Meg," he said.

"Ok," she said. She moved away from the door, and went to stand behind him at the desk.

"Where do we start?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, and sat on his lap so she could type. She typed 'pregnancy' into a search engine, and hundreds of hits came up.

"There, we start here," she said. They spent awhile looking through some sites. They figured out when she was due; in the summer right when school would let out for the break.

"Hey look at this," Megan pointed out an article. "See it is safe to do it. I told you!" she said smugly. He just rolled his eyes at her. Then they found a site with picture of developing babies.

"Wow!" Sebastian said. "Can you believe that that's what it looks like right now?" he asked.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm going to get that fat!" Megan exclaimed pointing at another picture.

"You will still be beautiful to me," he said. She turned to smile at him, but he was looking elsewhere. From their position he could see right down her shirt.

"Hey!" she said punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just, just that they're so big," he mumbled.

She stood up. "Well I bet you'd like to see them," she said starting to take off her shirt.

"Wait!" he said. He got up and went to the door to lock it.

"Good thinking, now where were we?" she said pulling off her shirt. His eyes widened with excitement. She pulled him towards her and led him to the bed.

Squib was walking back to his room. He went to open the door but found it locked. He listened and heard Sebastian and Megan inside. "Sebastian you luck dog!" he whispered to himself. He headed to the open instead, and found Cody and Adena lounging on the couches.

"They're doing it right now!" he said sitting down between the two girls.

"Who?" Adena asked.

"Megan and Sebastian," he answered.

"No way!" Cody said.

"Oh yeah," Squib said chuckling.

Megan and Sebastian lay breathless in each other's arms relishing in the moment of pleasure.

"What do you think it is?" Megan asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, I don't know," he said putting his hand on her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl," she said putting her own hand over his.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I wouldn't care either way," she answered.

"Me either," he said. She smiled at him and snuggled closer. They lay together in silence awhile longer, and then Megan noticed the time.

"Oh no! We had better get to dinner," she said. They got up and quickly got dressed. "And get rid of that stuff on the computer, you can't let Squib see it," she told him.

Sebastian went and made sure all the windows on the computer were closed then they headed off to dinner. They found Adena, Squib, and Cody already at their usual table.

"Where were you guys?" Squib asked. He gave them a look that told them he already knew. Megan felt herself flush with embarrassment.

"We went for a run," she lied then quickly went to get her dinner.

"Way to go man!" Squib said patting Sebastian on the back when he sat down. Sebastian ignored him and started in on his dinner.

"So did everyone sign up for the tourney this weekend?" Adena asked steering the conversation in a less awkward direction.

"Yep," Squib answered.

"Mmhm," Megan said.

"Me too," Sebastian chimed in. They finished the rest of dinner in an awkward silence then went to their respective rooms.

"So you and Megan again man?" Squib was questioning Sebastian in their room. "You're so luck! You're going to be a Cascadia legend," he said.

Sebastian jumped up, "you can't tell anyone! You hear me? No one!" he threatened Squib.

"Ok, ok, calm down bud, but I already told Cody and Adena," Squib said.

"What! If this gets to Bates we're both out for sure!" Sebastian said.

"Don't worry; they aren't going to say anything," Squib said. "So man, I can't believe you did the deed twice, and with Megan!" Squib continued to tease.

"What's wrong with Megan?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, I just never thought she'd be the type to let you," Squib said with a hint of jealousy.

"How about you just shut up about Megan," Sebastian said lobbing a stray tennis ball in the direction of Squib's head then he picked up a book and tried to study.

"So spill it!" Cody blurted as soon as they were in Megan and Adena's room.

"What are you talking about?" Megan said.

"Don't try to lie, we know where you really were this afternoon," Adena told her. Megan blushed bright red.

"So it's true then!" Cody exclaimed noting Megan's red face.

"God! I thought Squib wouldn't say anything!" Megan said.

"You thought Squib wouldn't say anything? Are you sure you're talking about the right Squib?" Adena laughed.

"Well I thought… well he didn't last time…" Megan mumbled.

"Last time, so this wasn't the first?" Cody asked.

"He walked in on us last time," Megan said ashamed. "But you guys can't tell anyone!" she added. They nodded.

"So, was it good?" Cody asked.

"The first time was… amazing!" Megan said remembering that night after she and Sebastian won the Hampstead.

"But I thought Squib walked in on you?" Cody asked.

"That wasn't the first time. The first time was when we were away, and we did it on the bus a few times. Megan whispered embarrassed.

"On the bus? Really?" Adena exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was romantic… sort of," Megan laughed.

"So how many times then?" Adena asked.

"Um, a few times… a week for the last month or so," she mumbled.

"Oh my god! Megan!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's my girl," Adena said giggling. Megan hit her with a pillow and they all ended in a heap on the floor laughing.

"Let's go sneak into the boy's rez, and see if they want to watch a movie," Cody suggested.

"Sure I guess," Megan said.

"Ok," Adena agreed. "So Megs, what's the best way to sneak into the boy's room?" Adena teased.

"Shut up," Megan said shoving Adena playfully.

They made it into the boy's dorm unnoticed. They knocked on Sebastian and Squib's door, and then they went right in.

"Hello boys!" Adena said as they all filed into the room. They guys were surprised, but they were always up for some fun.

"We were bored," Cody said, "so we thought a movie was a good idea."

"What's your pleasure?" Squib asked gesturing to his DVD collection. Cody picked one out and handed it to him. Everyone gathered on the floor as Squib started the movie. Megan snuggled close to Sebastian.

"Remember the rest of us are in the room you two, so keep it PG," Squib teased them. Megan threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it, everyone else just laughed. Then the movie started and they all quieted down. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Megan and kissed her on the cheek.

The movie came to an end and Sebastian found that Megan had fallen asleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful; he wished the moment could last forever.

When the music of the credits ended Megan opened her eyes. She looked up and her eyes met Sebastian's. She smiled up at him; she could see the love in his eyes and it made her feel so good and special.

"We should get going," Adena broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Megan said. Sebastian helped her up and kissed her goodnight. The girls left the boy's room and silently snuck back to their own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Megan woke up sick again, and ran to the bathroom. She cried in frustration. She thought this was over, she was sick of being sick.

_I need to run_, she told herself. She went back into the room and quickly got dressed trying not to disturb Adena. She grabbed her mp3 player and was out the door. As soon as she was outside she took off at a full run. She headed for the woods and her usual running trail.

She had been running for about an hour, and had lost track of ho many laps she had done, when the emotions hit her; she bust into tears. She tried to keep running, but couldn't. She stopped on the bridge and sank to the ground. Everything was catching up to her, all the stress and worry of the past few weeks, and everything about the baby. She was going to have to face the fact that she would have to leave Cascadia, and would probably have to give up on tennis.

"Megan?" A voice startled her. She looked up and saw coach Gunnerson standing over her. "Are you alright?" he asked crouching down beside her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she said quickly whipping her eyes.

"You don't look fine," he said. "You know you can talk to me about anything," he added.

"Really, I'm fine," she said getting up. "I have to go, or I'll be late for class," she said and then ran back to the dorms. Outside her room she ran into Adena who was on her way to breakfast.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Adena asked her.

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you there," Megan answered. She hurriedly showered and got dressed then quickly made her way to the cafeteria. Everyone was almost done when she arrived.

"You better hurry Megs, it's almost time for class," Adena said when she saw her. Megan grabbed a bowl of cereal and quickly shoveled it down then went to class with everyone else.

"Where were you?" Sebastian asked her on the way.

"I went for a run," she told him. Megan was distracted all through classes; she hoped that Gunnerson wouldn't say anything; she didn't want to have to deal with that.

At lunch Megan could barely eat, she just pushed the food around her plate.

"You should eat something," Sebastian told her.

"You should mind your own business," she snapped back at him. "I have to go," she said and got up and left. She went back to her room to change. She grabbed her mp3 player and headed out for another run. Running always made her feel better.

She had been running for awhile then suddenly realized she was going to be late for practice. She sprinted back to her room to get her racked and gym bag then out to the court. She was late; Gunnerson gave her a look, she just glared aback at him. He turned back to the rest of the students. Megan was surprised; usually he would have made her do pushups or something.

She went and joined everyone else doing the drills; she purposely stayed far away from Sebastian.

After practice coach Gunnerson approached her. "I'd like to see you in my office, meet me there after you shower," he said to her then walked away. She wasn't surprised he wanted to see her, but she still didn't want to talk to him.

She started towards the locker rooms and saw Sebastian standing up the pathway waiting for her. She knew she couldn't avoid him now.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine! I just need some space right now, ok?" she fired back at him.

"Ok, if that's what you want," he said. She continued on to the locker room and quickly showed trying to avoid having to explain things to Adena. She dreaded having to go see Gunnerson, but she knew she had to eventually, better to get it over with.

She knocked on his door. "Come in," he said.

"Oh good," he said when he saw her. "Have a seat." She shut the door behind her and sat in the chair facing his desk. "Megan, I wanted to talk to you about the tournament this weekend," he said. She nodded, not quite sure what he was getting at. "I think you should sit it out," he said.

"What! Why?" You think I'm not good enough!" she growled.

"That's not what I said. I just think you are pushing yourself too hard, and putting too much pressure on yourself," he said.

"Well I don't," she said. "And I am entered, and I'm going to play!" she added.

"Well I can't stop you," he said.

"You're right, you can't," she said and got up and left.

She knew she shouldn't have talked to him like that, but she didn't care right now. She would show him, she would show everyone. I'm going to win it all, she vowed herself.

She skipped dinner that night; she didn't feel like seeing everyone. Instead she ate a hyper bar and some cookies she had stashed away. Then she went to be early.

The next morning she got up at five to go for a two hour run. She had to be in top form if she was going to win the tournament.

At breakfast she avoided eye contact with everyone, especially Sebastian. She didn't pay attention in any classes; she spent the time visualizing her wins.

At practice Gunnerson had them playing match ups. Megan played Squib and creamed him. Squib was shocked, but it just made Megan even more determined that she could win the tournament. She went to bed early again that night; the next day was the first day of the tournament and she wanted to be well rested for it.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: July 21, 2006

Hey, I want to say thanks to my 3 reviewers, your comments mean a lot.

I also want to let you know that this story is on hold for awhile, life has just thrown a lot my way lately. Hopefully I will have time to get back to work on it soon.

Pianoluv: yes, I am over 15 lol, I'm 20. I didn't think it was that racy, I edited out the overtly sexual parts before I posted it.


End file.
